User blog:Puppylove1257/The Enchanted Animal Show/Transcript
(Blaze and AJ are driving through the forest.) Blaze: Whoo-hoo-hoo! AJ: Yeah-heh! (Blaze drives close enough to face the viewer.) Blaze: (to the viewer:) Hey there! AJ and I are in a big hurry. AJ: Yeah! Today's the day of the Enchanted Animal Show! It's a special contest, where you can pair up with a magic animal of your choice. Blaze: Our friend, the animal princess, Onima, is gonna give a special wish to the winning act. And AJ and I are so excited to be a part of it! (They enter a stadium and find their friends, Zeg, Starla, Gabby, Stripes, Watts, and Darington with their teammates.) Darington: Blaze! AJ! Starla: Over here, fellers! AJ: Check it out! (dismounts) Our friends are here, too! (They go over to them.) Watts: Hi, Blaze! Hi, AJ! Blaze: Watts, are you and Gabby gonna be in the show, too? Gabby: Sure we are. With our new friend, Charger the electric cheetah! (Reveals a golden yellow with zig-zag stripes.) AJ: Wow! She sure is cool! Gabby: Just wait till you see her act. But, it's gonna be a surprise, so you guys will have to wait till later. Zeg: Blaze! AJ! Zeg friends come over here! (They walk over to him.) AJ: Hey, Zeg! What animal are you gonna be performing with? Zeg: (brings over a rhino with a diamond horn) This Digger. He can play the trumpet! (Zeg holds a trumpet and Digger plays a jazzy song.) Blaze: Wow! AJ: Neat trick! (They walk over to Starla and her animal friend.) Starla: Howdy, fellers! Looky what animal I got! '' (shows off a white unicorn with a blue mane and tail.)'' Blaze: (to the viewer:) ''What kind of animal is that? ''(Viewer responds "A unicorn.") Blaze: A unicorn! Right! Starla: This here is Moondancer. And look what she can do! '' (begins twirling her lasso)'' All right, girl. Show 'em what you can do! (Moondancer twirls and jumps between the lasso multiple times.) AJ: Wow! Blaze: That's incredible! Starla: Shoot, you think that's incredible, just look over there at Darington and his new pal. (Shows Darington with a white snow leopard, balancing on balls.) AJ: Wow! A snow leopard? Darington: That's right! This is Dahlia! (Dahlia jumps off her ball and purrs against Blaze's side.) Blaze: (laughing) Darington: Wow, Blaze! I think she likes you! (A monkey comes over and swings above them.) Stripes: (comes over) There you are, Taho! You can't go running off like that! (Taho chitters and jumps onto Stripes' head.) AJ: That's a really great monkey, Stripes. Are there any more animals to be partnered with? Watts: (as she and the others come over) Actually, there is! Stripes: There's a little fox over there that I think you 2 are gonna love! Blaze: (to the viewer:) Help us look for her. (Zoom to a forest area.) Blaze: Where do you see a fox? (A small white fox is playing with a pinecone by a tree; viewer responds.) Blaze: Yeah, there she is! AJ: Come on, Blaze! Let's go see if she wants to be our partner. (They go over to her.) Blaze: Hey there. I'm Blaze. And this is AJ. Fox: (barks) AJ: Aww. You sure are cute. (The fox jumps onto Blaze's tire.) Blaze: Whoa! And really friendly, too! (Princess Onima comes over to them, with her pet lion, Qanu.) Princess Onima: Blaze and AJ. So glad you could come. Blaze and AJ: Hi, Princess Onima! Hi, Qanu! Princess Onima: I see you boys have met Ziriza. I was wondering if you might. (rubs Ziriza's head) Ziriza: (whines with pleasure) Blaze: I love that name! AJ: I do too! Blaze: Ziriza, do you wanna be our partner for the show? Ziriza: (barks and licks Blaze's fender) Blaze: (laughs) Hey, that tickles! Princess Onima: Wonderful. Now, why don't you 3 play with this disk while waiting for everyone else to select their teammate? AJ: Sounds good, princess. (takes the disk from her) (The 3 begin to play together while Crusher, his new teammate, a wolf named Perina, and Pickle watch them.) Pickle: (gasps) Look, Crusher! Blaze and AJ have a fox for their teammate! Crusher: A fox? Pssh! I bet Perina can do a way better act than they can. Right, Perina? (Perina has disappeared.) Crusher: Hey, where'd she go? (Perina comes back with a blue bag in her mouth.) Perina: (barks) Pickle: Huh. I think she's trying to tell us that this is what Ziriza is gonna use for their act. Crusher: I get what she's saying, Pickle! She wants me to steal it, so we can win the show and Ziriza and Blaze will lose! Perina: (barks) Pickle: A-Actually, I don't think-- Crusher: Come on, you 2, let's get outta here! (The 3 take off.) (Ziriza sees her bag is missing and points her paw to a rock where it once stood.) Ziriza: (whimpering) AJ: Hang on, Blaze! Ziriza's trying to tell us something! Blaze: What is it, Ziriza? Ziriza: (whimpers and barks) Starla: Hoppin' hubcaps, fellers. I think Ziriza's bag's been stolen! Watts: And that's what she was going to use for her act! (They see Crusher, Perina and Pickle driving away.) Stripes: And Crusher took it! (Ziriza yelps then folds her ears back.) Blaze: Don't worry, girl. We'll help you get it back. Darington: And we'll come too! You guys are gonna need all tires, hooves, hands, and paws on deck! Ziriza: (howls and heads off) AJ: (as Gabby boards Watts and he boards Blaze) Follow that fox pup! (Blaze and the others follow her; travel song starts.) Seann Bowe: Burn rubber Burn, burn rubber Let's go, let's go, let's go Burn rubber Burn, burn rubber Let's go, let's go, let's go We're on our way Accelerate We're gaining speed Burn rubber Burn, burn rubber Let's go, let's go, let's go Burn rubber Let's go! (Song ends; Crusher, Pickle and Perina are driving through the woods.) Category:Blog posts